Byakuya and Diana Love Story
by wanda lensherr
Summary: What happens when Wonder Woman stumbles across Byakuya?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own _Jack_ Kirby characters nor do I own Tite Kubo characters. I know this is not likely to happen but I am saying what if! This is how I imagine it to happen if it was anything close to occurring. I'm a big fan of both worlds so I try not to be unfair in my narration. So just bear with me .Thank you for taking the time to read this. _

…_._

Wonder Woman sat at the night club with her chin in her hand. She had her fellow league members with her.

"Come on you are in Tokyo, Japan the hot spot for animation" Maxima elbow her in the ribs.

"Gee, whiz, I am happy" Diana jokes.

"So what if we successfully stop the earthquake?" Canary appears with sake drinks.

"Did you actually expect another disaster to occur?" She continues to pry in the Amazonian's mind.

"Well it be nice if I was busy you know doing something constructive with my time" Diana took one shot glass.

"Well excuse me but I don't want to wind up like a work a holic like you and Bruce" Black Canary remarks. She hands a shot over to Maxima.

"Just enjoy yourself" Maxima retorts smoothly. Diana glances quickly at her.

"Hmm look at Vixen. She has the dance floor all to herself" Maxima move her chin in Vixen's direction.

"Speaking of which why does she get all the men and I don't?" Diana crosses her arms.

"Look you are attractive ….and maybe aggressive" Black Canary admits. She takes a gulp of her sake. Wonder Woman continues to narrow her blue eyes.

"Who knows some guys may find that a turn off" Canary answers but she quickly looks at Maxima upon stating this.

"Not for you though" Diana glares at Canary.

"Hey Ollie and I had feelings long before we join the JLA"Black Canary waves her hands aside.

"I am just saying why is it so hard for me to find someone?" Diana sat back looking at the Japanese men. A lot of them threw glances at her and Maxima but they made no move.

"Earthlings''Maxima retorted under her breath. Canary and Diana look to her.

"In Almerac the men would have already stated their interest not played this cat and mouse game" She waves a hand. The waiter appears refiling their glasses.

"Well I am hitting the dance floor" Diana got up and paves a path. The song was long and dragging.

"Hey girl what brings you out?" Vixen ran her hands up her body. Diana moves her head back and began moving to the rhythm.

"Nothing" She lied while looking around to see if any guy came over.

"Oh just let them be and besides we don't need them to have fun" Vixen giggle. She starts waving her hands wildly in the air.

"Alright if you say so" Diana closes her blue eyes thus feeling the grove. Just then a man appears in the crowd.

"Hmm"Maxima leans over and points to Black Canary.

"Who is that?" Canary giggles while setting her eight shot glass down.

"I don't know but I like what I see" Maxima coo while putting the end of her red hair in her mouth.

"Is he staring at Diana?" Canary squints at the tall man.

"Sure he is" Maxima's green eyes widen. She glances at Diana to see if she was paying attention. Diana was not focus but Vixen was.

"Hey Diana I think you found yourself a dance partner" Vixen elbow her in the ribs.

"What?" Diana snaps out of the dance mode.

"Look at him…..he is fine….girl you better go over there and say hi before he gets away" Vixen made a face. He's the kind of man she pounce on herself.

"Hmm"Vizen said at long last.

"Alright"Diana made her way over to the man. Just then the crowd emerges causing her to lose sight of him.

What the heck? Diana thought. The neon lights kicked in causing the once dim room to appear darker with only some illumination here and there. Just then a piano song played on the DJ's track.

"Whoo I love this song" one girl yelled. Diana focuses her ears and tried to make out the artist. She could make out the Linkin Park lyrics despite the chatter. The mystery man had vanished. Just when Diana was convince there was no need to stick around she spots a girl making her way out of the nightclub with a different man. Diana had an eerie feeling so she decided to follow along.

"Why are we coming here?" The drunken brunette asks slipping over her feet.

"I told you to get away from all the chatter" her mysterious date reply. Diana looks around and saw they were indeed in the alley.

"Hey I am hungry what do you say if we grab a bite to eat?" the teenager giggle.

"I thought you never ask" the man reply before throwing her to the ground.

Just then he transform into a snakelike hollow! The teenager continues to laugh thinking it was all a joke when she suddenly realizes it wasn't- the guy meant business. The hollow lean over and grabs her preventing her from screaming out. Just when all hope was lost Wonder Woman appeared.

"Let her go!" Wonder Woman yells; punching him in the jaw. The hollow shriek as he dropped his would be victim.

"Run!" Diana turns to her and points. The girl nodded and got a head start for the club. The hollow wasted no time. As soon as Diana turns around to talk to the girl he lunges forward. Diana was caught off guard.

"I'll swallow your soul!" He snarls trying to take a bite. Wonder Woman just punches him in the face again and again causing the beast to lose vision.

"I say you are out of luck "Wonder Woman panted jumping back into her fight stance.

"It's you who has underestimated me!" The hollow laughed clutching his bloody face in his hands. Diana blue eyes widen when she heard that.

"What do you mean?" She began but she was interrupted by a red cero.

The hollow release a cero from his mouth and successfully hit Wonder Woman in the face. Wonder Woman gasp feeling her feet lift off the ground. Diana slid on the concrete pavement just as the hollow reach down for her. Wonder Woman felt the viper grip around her waist. The hollows was trying to cut the circulation on this heroine.

Where are my friends when I need them she thought trying to break the vice grip. Slowly she began to lose sight. The hollow laughs observing the loss of energy from the woman. Wonder Woman black out only to be raised at his open mouth. The hollows was convince that he had an easy victory.

"So long for the small fry" He chuckles. He made an attempt to toss her in his mouth but…..

Winds began to pick up causing dirt to fly in his face. The hollow could pick up a spiritual pressure-a very high one.

"Who are you?" He demanded before learning the identity of his attacker.

"I am sixth squad captain…"was all he could make out before hearing the end"bankai". Wonder Woman could detect a scream from above but she was still unable to stir. _Sounded so close_ she thought to herself. _I wonder who that was?_ That was the last thought she had before falling on the ground (away from the hollow's mouth)

…

"Really Renji"a woman's voice replied.

"What?" a male voice quipped.

"You always pick on someone you don't know especially if they are an outsider" the same female voice continues.

"She is not a soul reaper so why should I be any nicer?" the same male voice snaps.

"She is not a threat!" the female voice spoke softly.

"How do you know?" the male voice rose a little.

"I just do" the female voice began to rise a little louder.

"You spend too much time in the World of the Living" the male's voice shot back. Wonder Woman stir coming back to reality.

"Now look what you have done!" the male's voice snapped.

"Shh you're the loud one" the female responded. Wonder Woman turns over in her bed.

"Where am I?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her face.

"I will get your brother''the male voice carried over the room as if he was running. Wonder Woman looks up to see a petite 4'8 girl standing before her.

"Hi I am Rukia Kuchiki"She taps herself. Diana frowns while she surveys the reaper.

"You are in the Kuchiki Mansion"Rukia continues.

"I am where?" Diana looks around the setting.

"What is your name?"Rukia interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh uh I am Diana" Wonder Woman extended her hand out.

"Oh nice to meet you uh just so you know we aren't fond of western customs"Rukia shook her hand gingerly before retracting her hand.

"Oh I see" Diana climb out of bed.

"You should be well despite the beatings you took from the hollow"Rukia continue to comment.

"The what?" Diana asks looking down at her.

"It's a monster that we I mean the soul reaper fight"Rukia gesture her sword.

"I take it the monster is supernatural" Diana nodded slowly.

"Yeah how did you know?"Rukia smiles.

"I had my share" Diana looks down at her amazon bracelets.

"Ok….well try this we are the guardians of the spiritual world"Rukia continue hoping to fill Diana in on what they do. It took several hours for Rukia to spill the whole story for her but she finally finish.

"I have great respect for you all" Diana nodded sitting down on the floor. She was well aware of the different customs since she did study under I Ching. He was nowhere near an amazon but that didn't cripple her vast knowledge of other worldly rules. Just when Rukia was about to explain to Diana how she got rescue Renji popped up. Obviously not alone for he had company.

"Oh may I introduce you to my brother Byakuya Kuchiki"Rukia got up from the floor. Diana stood up and made her way to the Captain and Lieutenant. Diana was about to extend her hand out when she recall the warning Rukia issued.

"Oh"Diana got down on her knees and gave a long bow. Renji gap at her. He looks at Rukia for answers. Byakuya however merely stood statue like.

"I am Diana and I am honor to be in your presence" Wonder Woman continues facing the floor.

"You may rise''Rukia's soft voice spoke seconds later. Byakuya had raised an eyebrow at this woman but he did not respond instead he gesture with his right hand prompting Rukia to respond. Diana got up slowly trying to recall the customs she learnt.

_Don't make eye contact she thought recalling the insults first. Speak when spoke too _she continue making sure she appeared humble_. When spoken to answer with….?_ Then it hits her should she respond in their native tongue or English? She took it the Captain was fluent in Japanese since he has made no conversation with her yet. Either way Diana was prepare to jump into a bilingual conversation if that's what it took. Diana did not anticipate the surprise she was in store for.

''I am Byakuya the head captain of sixth squad"Byakuya's crisp voice startles her in English. Diana merely nodded; trying to keep from looking like a deer in headlights.

"I trust that my sister has done all she can in making you comfortable?"Byakuya tosses a quick glance at Rukia.

"Yes sir she has''Diana covers her mouth unsure if she had shot herself in the foot.

"Good in the meantime"Byakuya continue making no sign that he caught a flaw.

"She will act as your guide teaching you our ways since I take it you have many questions" He finishes his speech. With that he turned and left. Diana was quick to realize that the captain was leaving. Diana only had seconds before she jump down on her knees (to show a sign of respect) but Byakuya had vanish. Renji follow Byakuya closely behind only to leave Diana on her knees again.

"Was he offended?" Diana looks over at Rukia who appear by her side. Rukia helps Diana up.

"No he is not offended"Rukia answer.

"How do you know?" Diana asks unsure. He seemed like the type of guy who would make hell freeze over.

"He didn't look twice at you therefore you have given him no reason to dwell over any imperfections you may have made"Rukia looks at the spot where Byakuya once stood.

"Is he always like that?" Diana asked.

"Twenty four seven"Rukia giggle and clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Come on I will show you around"Rukia pull Diana gently. She follows her off the Kuchiki grounds. Meanwhile Byakuya and Renji appear before the Head Captain.

"The foreigner is awake and is being shown around like you ask"Byakuya spoke on his knees.

"Very good and keep an eye on her this individual has proven to be an interest since the hollow fail to kill her with an direct hit to the face with an cero"Yamamoto issue the task to Byakuya who bow his head.

"Captain Mayuri do you have any explanation as to how she survive the attack?"Yamamoto looks at the other captain present.

"No, not yet but luckily the woman's whip and crown were deliver to my squad so I will continue my investigation"Mayuri turn around and left with Nemu following him around as usual.

"Keep her under close eye" Yamamoto motions to Renji and his Captain again.

"Hai Head Captain"Renji bowed before leaving.

"I wonder"Zaraki looks over at Byakuya. He stopped on his exit.

"What is the spiritual status on this woman?"Zaraki asked. Byakuya merely raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask Captain Kenpachi"He counters.

"I want to know how decent she is. Maybe that's why she survives the hollow's attack?"Zaraki flash his infamous shark grin.

"She lost to a hollow and I had to rescue her"Byakuya retorted coldly before continuing ….

"Does that answer your question?" He switches the topic skillfully. Zaraki merely scowl and walk away.

"None the less she did spot the hollow when so many of the living are ignorant of them''Jushiro rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe she had a near death experience?"Sentaro pipe up; covering Kiyone's mouth.

"Very good Sentaro"Jushiro smiles. He snaps his fingers together.

"Should we tell Captain Mayuri so he can make a thorough report out?"Byakuya eye Jushiro.

" Well no I want to see first if we are on the right track you know by getting her to open up to us"Jushiro was trying to separate Kiyone from Sentaro.

"That should not be hard since I have Rukia in charge of her" answer Byakuya who left.

"You think she is a two fist drinker?"Shunsui asks adjusting his hat.

"I don't know"Nanao gaze down at Diana's photo they had filed. Everyone was issue a picture so they knew who the guest was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it true?"Momo race up to Rukia and Diana. Rukia had taken Diana out for a tour.

"Is what true?"Rukia asked stopping abruptly.

"That Captain Kuchiki rescued her and placed her in his manor for recuperation?"Rangiku asked who popped up out of nowhere. Diana jump back caught off guard at how fast the blonde woman appeared from thin air.

"Well at the moment I can say your sources are true"Rukia scratch the back of her head wondering how word spread so quickly. _Renji must have told _she thought to herself. By now Rangiku had rounded on Diana.

"Say where are my manners? What is your name?"Rangiku lean over and snag Diana's right hand. The Lieutenant had a good grip surprisingly. Diana shook her hand.

"I am Diana" Wonder Woman looks over at Momo who appeared closer to her.

"She is Rangiku and I am Momo''Momo pointed out. Diana nodded her head.

"Speaking of names have you met Captain Kuchiki?"Rangiku raised a thin eyebrow at Diana.

"That would be my brother''Rukia lean over and whisper to Diana who looked confuse.

"Yes briefly why?" Diana leans away from Rukia.

"Did he look at you?"Rangiku had a chesire grin.

"Yes" Diana shifted uncomfortably.

"How did he look at you?"Rangiku press on eagerly. When Diana didn't respond Rangiku tried again.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?"Rangiku grabbed both of Diana's shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"No why?" Diana shook her head trying to keep balance.

"I think he has feelings for somebody here"Rangiku sang.

"No way!" Diana defended herself. Diana then blurted out.

"Besides I have notice that he is never around to make faces so how can you tell?" She sounded naively.

"I just do! You see when he is fond of someone he keeps himself distant from them"Rangiku look towards Rukia for example. It was Diana's turn to blush red. Momo chime in.

"If he is hovering around you that means he doesn't care for you much" She shared her experience with the much icy captain. Rangiku nodded in agreement.

"I took him for being shy" Diana cross her arms.

"What!"Rangiku gasp her silver eyes watering up with tears. Diana was under the impression she had cause her to cry when the woman burst out laughing.

"You think Captain Kuchiki is shy! That is a good one!" She laughs uncontrollably. Rangiku laugh and laugh. She laughs so hard she bent over gasping for air.

"Breath Rangiku"Momo rush over trying to calm the woman down.

"Forgive them they are….."Rukia looks over at Diana but Diana interrupted her.

"No it's ok Rukia. They seem to be enjoying themselves" Diana observes. She resumes her stride with Rukia next to her.

"Well at least Rangiku is. Normally she is drinking at the bar"Rukia gesture sadly at Rangiku.

"I see" Diana nodded before quickening their pace.

Captain Mayuri Side

The research squad soon found out that Wonder Woman's lasso could not be broken despite the many attempts they made on cutting it.

"It seems to be made of something we have never seen sir. It's almost supernatural" Akon added. Mayuri stroke his chin.

"I see so how are we coming along with her crown?"Mayuri asked unfazed.

"Well sir it's sharp I'll say that for myself" was the reply.

"Oh?"Mayuri asked in disbelief.

"It's sharp like a sword but it's not and it is capable of withstanding blows from eleventh squad attacks" Akon gaze down his clipboard.

"My oh my"Mayuri rubbed his hands together. Nemu glance at him.

"Look like I hit the jackpot" He muse but Nemu snap his mind out of it.

"Sir there is one more thing"Nemu added.

"What is it you stupid girl?"Mayuri looked annoy. Nemu stroll over to where Nanao's research sat.

"According to the World of the Living she is a heroine that goes by the name Wonder Woman"Nemu explains.

"What is that?"Mayuri asked perplex.

"A hero sir one who goes around much like we do only she is Greek and represents the Americans"Nemu gesture to Wonder Woman's picture. Mayuri pull the file out of Nemu's hand and read a newspaper clipping Nanao had attached. It was title young girl save by Wonder Woman!

"Hmm"Mayuri rubs his chin. Nemu held her breath.

"That doesn't say much" He tosses the file on his desk.

"Should we tell Captain Yamamoto?"Nemu interjected timidly.

"Yes, Yes, of course"Mayuri waves her away.

Back to Byakuya

"Sir did you hear?"Renji rushed in Byakuya's office out of breath.

"It depends on what"Byakuya responded not bothering to look up. Renji continue however.

"Nemu thinks Wonder Woman is a supernatural being like us only she doesn't wield a soul reaper weapon" He explains his newly discovered information.

"What is a Wonder Woman?"Byakuya ask only have heard the first part.

"Not what sir who"Renji wave his hands aside impatiently. Byakuya continue to stare obliviously at him.

"The woman we have in our custody''Renji explains. Byakuya sat back in his chair.

"So are you saying she is in the same business as we?"Byakuya furrow his brow.

"Well not exactly"Renji sigh. He leans over in trying to paint a picture so Byakuya had a better understanding.

Once the story was cut crystal clear Renji left. Byakuya decided to check up on Rukia to see how she is getting along.

Rukia's side

"I am sure you have questions to ask so feel free" Diana offered. She sat under the Kuchiki cherry blossom tree. Rukia flush red before plucking a grass blade.

"Well what I like to know"Rukia spoke slowly as if her words were going to come back to her.

"Where do you come from and why are you far from home?"Rukia asked. Diana merely smiles at her two questions.

"I come from an island call Themyscira which is a special place for amazons'' Diana shared.

"What are amazons?"Rukia asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well" Diana reached over and took the grass blade Rukia held.

"We are women and there are no men" Diana tosses the grass blade in the koi pond.

"Oh so how do you thrive?"Rukia ask furrowing her brows.

"We learn to fight and provide for ourselves" Diana continues while Rukia simply nods.

"We have magic knowledge" Diana continues to elaborate on her origin.

"We know magic too''Rukia sat up eagerly.

"It's very common actually" Diana laugh absorbing this bit of knowledge.

"So why did you leave your island?"Rukia brought Diana back to her previous question.

"I have sworn to protect those who can't defend themselves no matter what the problem is" Diana wraps her arms around her knees.

"Oh that must be tiring considering how many countries you visit"Rukia mentally count the places.

"Well it keeps me busy besides I don't have much of a personal life" Diana flashes her white teeth.

"Oh then you are like most captains here except some can be caught doing things different than running a squad"Rukia smile and began to tick off names for example.

"Am I interrupting?"Byakuya suddenly appear between the two. Diana stops laughing while Rukia quickly hunches over.

"Oh no brother we were just gossiping"Rukia tried sitting up straight again.

"Has our guest seen all of the Soul Society?"Byakuya turn his gaze on Diana.

Diana was aware of the attention she was getting and tried to pretend she didn't notice.

"She has"Rukia was overheard from a distant.

"Very good then"Byakuya met Rukia's eyes.

"I will take it from here" was the response Diana heard. Rukia's eyes widen unsure of what that meant for her friend. Byakuya didn't repeat himself instead he gesture for Rukia to leave.

"I will be in the manor"Rukia reply curtly.

Diana watch Rukia sprint towards the mansion. Byakuya didn't bother looking back for he took two steps towards the cherry blossom tree. Diana got up and follows his actions.

"Here in the Soul Society we have upper class and lower class"Byakuya began not breaking his thoughts.

Diana looks at the tree trying to figure out why he gazes so passionately at it. Byakuya looks over his shoulder sensing the question.

"You ask why you were brought here?"Byakuya relayed. Diana opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

"You were attack for saving a stranger that you knew little of and yet you survive"Byakuya turn around so he can face Diana.

"Is that what this is all about?" Diana hugs her shoulders. He doesn't respond.

"You are surprise at how I nick fate?" Diana asked him.

"Yes, you are not from this world so it would make sense for us to wonder how you pull through and what your intentions are. You see we are dedicated to protecting the lives of the living"Byakuya narrow his grey eyes at her.

"That is what I do too if you only knew who I was" Diana began but something told her he already knows. That being said why did he continue on the lecture?

"Is that the real reason or is there something more?" Diana tilted her head to the left; trying to read this captain.

"What else do you think there is?"Byakuya played coy with this woman.

"You tell me" Diana bit her bottom lip. She thought back on what Rangiku said about this man and his motives.

"You weren't by any chance interested in me?" She prods gently. It was Byakuya's turn to remain cool and collected.

"I have my duty as a captain therefore I am obligated to take an interest into whatever interests me" He began but he could see that Diana saw through his web of lies.

"Yes, but, do you normally take the wounded to your mansion and entrust your most beloved family member alone with them?" Diana knew she had a point. Byakuya was trying to find a reason off the top of his head when she continues on cornering him.

"Rukia has talked much about you and your way of living. There for I would find it hard for you to take a stranger like me so lightly" Diana added. Byakuya had expected this since he on purposely assign Rukia to Diana.

"As you already know I don't allow my fondness for others to get in the way of my task"Byakuya lean over and touch Diana's nose with his.

Diana was so close to him that she could see her reflection in his eyes. Byakuya could see he intimidated her with his cold calculating stare. Diana moves her eyes away so she wouldn't feel uneasy. Diana looks everywhere but at him. _What if I am wrong_? She thought about her hunch on his love interest in her. Byakuya didn't want to push her away but at the same time he didn't want to appear desperate instead he tried smoothing out the nerves he rattles in Diana.

"Rukia is very attach to you. The most I have seen in a while. You mean a lot to her and I can see that. I do not wish to get in the way of her happiness which is why I remain cooperative with you"He hopes by saying this he could ease Diana.

"So you are putting up with me because of her hospitality?" Diana furrows her brows in concentration. Byakuya nodded and back away.

"We aren't cold like many assume us to be" He replies softly. Deep down inside he hope she didn't think otherwise of him. Diana nodded her head slowly taking the bait.

"Alright so how long does she intend to keep me here?" Diana poses her question next. Byakuya pale at this.

"Until we are sure the World of the Living is free from threats" He replies hastily. It may have been far from the truth but he figure he give her a rough estimation.

It's not like he can just come out and say until the Head Captain has lost interest in you. Perhaps it was his own selfish needs after all he had remained single since Hisana died. A man can get pretty tire of his lonely existence. Diana was like a new chance he wanted to take but he didn't know how.

To further amend things between him and her Byakuya offer to show her around the luxury side of the Soul Society. It wasn't long before Byakuya figure out Diana wasn't one to be dazzle with wealth instead she was more interested in the lower class.

Of course he often reminds himself that Hisana was from the lower class. He kept this in mind before he shot down her request.

Some ways he thought she was like Hisana but other times he reminded himself that her traits were undeniably different. For example she can be very verbal-something he knew his parents wouldn't approve of in a spouse or she can be very physical when it came down to it. Hisana was not much of a fighter instead she was more girly. Byakuya often compare Hisana to Diana in his mind whom he thought was a fair candidate for him.

Rukia seem to guess the secret intentions of her brother for she rarely question him when he was around Diana. Byakuya was worried that she might be against his interest in Diana. After all he was married to her sister but Rukia never once made a complaint. Instead Rukia spent her time fighting off rumors Rangiku love to spread in regards to her brother. It was the little things Byakuya did that caught Diana's attention. Diana was no fool she notice the more time Byakuya spent with her than Rukia. It was one thing for him to volunteer for Rukia but it was another when she felt he was doing things on the spur of the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya had decided to treat Diana to a restaurant that was famous for captain and lieutenant relaxation.

"The usual?"The waitress asks familiar with Byakuya's accommodations. The waitress had led them to the back where some parties were held in private. Byakuya quickly scan around the room and saw at least four Soul Reapers in one section.

"Any more company I should be waiting for?"The waitress turned abruptly.

"No, this is a private party"Byakuya gesture between himself and Diana. Byakuya ordered their most expensive entrée so Diana could pick a variety of foods. Diana didn't want to insult him so she pick at them all. Byakuya was trying to note the foods she like and dislike which he was quick to guess that she had eaten what he ate first so as to appease him. It was Byakuya who decided to lighten the mood he asked her to dance with him. Diana decided to use what little she observes from Batman and lead. Diana decided to do a slow dance. Byakuya was hoping to come out and tell her how he felt but only felt more awkward. Diana turned her back to the gaping four Soul Reapers who were now watching them. From where Byakuya stood he could see them glancing at him once in a while when they realize he was watching them. If it weren't for his pride he would have let on he was interested in her but decided to keep up the pretense.

"This is one of your foreign customs?"Byakuya asked loudly hoping to be overheard. Diana seems unaware of the glances and nods**.** Diana continues to edge closer to Byakuya. Byakuya held her close while she rested her head on his left shoulder. He didn't even try but could smell the perfume in her hair. Byakuya figure she was getting comfortable with him.

"Diana" he called softly so he wouldn't alarm her. Diana peered up to only catch Byakuya gazing down into her eyes. Their eyes lock for a long time.

"Do you have anyone back at home?"Byakuya spoke in broken whispers. Then it occurred to Diana that he was the one Vixen had spotted in the bar.

"No" She quickly counters cloaking her discovery. Since everyone was now looking at them it was Byakuya who decided to mask his weakness once more. The pair split allowing everyone to resume their conversation.

"We should leave"Byakuya signal their waitress. The waitress presented them their bill and collected the money. Byakuya strolled out first allowing Diana to follow him. Byakuya didn't make eye contact as he paved his way through the restaurant. It wasn't till they were outside when he look back at Diana.

"I enjoy the dance lesson"Byakuya commented while resuming his pose.

"Like wise" Diana carried their take out.


	4. Chapter 4

Another day

Ikkaku was talking with Zaraki when Yachiru spotted Diana and Rukia walking towards them.

"Look Kenny it's that lady Byakushi hangs out with"Yachiru squeal pulling Zaraki up by the shirt. Zaraki eye her and grin.

"So has any girls fought him?"Diana waited for Rukia's reply while eyeing Zaraki.

"No, none of the girls "Rukia admitted.

"Why?"Diana asked stumped.

"He is too strong besides the girls train separately"Rukia explain to her. Diana threw her long black hair back and marches over to where Zaraki sat.

"Captain Zaraki"she spoke stopping to retrieve a fallen sword.

"I would be honor if you spar with me" Diana made eye contact with him.

"What!"Rukia gasp trailing behind in the background.

"I'll answer for you"Ikkaku assure an interested Zaraki.

"No! Besides why would my Captain waste his time with a girl like you?"Ikkaku answer.

"What do you mean by that?"Diana could not believe her ears. Ikkaku just grin at her with a smug look on his face.

"I am not a girl I am a woman and second I know how to fight!"Diana rounded on Ikkaku.

"I like her she's got spunk"Zaraki grinned in the background. Although Ikkaku had answer differently to what he would have said he knew he was trying to spare her life from him.

"Question is can she keep up with me?"Zaraki ponder looking down at Yachiru who was hanging around his waist.

"Hmm"Yachiru look at Diana when he asked her. Come to think of it no one has seen her fight.

"If that's what you think''Ikkaku was saying to Diana. Ikkaku cast a glance at the sky to avoid looking at an angry Diana.

"Ok Baldy how about a match with you?"Diana blurted out she knew she hit below the belt with that one.

"What did you call me?"Ikkaku was taken aback.

"You heard me or are you afraid of losing to a woman?"Diana counter almost sure she had gotten his attention now. Diana grin an angelic one knowing her words had stung him.

"I am not bald!"Ikkaku retorted his temper rising and getting the best of him.

"Prove yourself" Diana retorted.

"Well its clear"Zaraki stood up and shove Ikkaku out of his office. Ikkaku gawk at Zaraki. It was an opportunity to see how well she fought.

"Fine then you'll taste my sword's wrath"Ikkaku snap into his fighting mode.

"You got me trembling" Diana mocked extending her hands out. Yachiru jump up and down excited. If anything she may be a strong opponent for Ken Chan.

"Diana no!"Rukia pulled her away from Ikkaku.

"I'll be ok besides what's the worst he can do?"Diana eye Ikkaku. Ikkaku was stretching his arms out as if he was about to run track.

"Don't hold back"Zaraki encourage him with a twinkle in his expose eye. Word quickly spread to Byakuya's ear.

"She is what!"Byakuya jump outrage with Renji following him out. When Byakuya got to eleventh squad he found Ikkaku sprawl out on the grass. Diana was leaning over trying to keep her body from falling down. Byakuya quick step to Diana. Upon observation Ikkaku got in several good blows and cuts. Rukia had turned peaky when she realizes her brother's presence.

"Are you hurt?"Byakuya asked clutching Diana's right elbow. Ikkaku was conscious but pouting in the back ground. Zaraki had appeared by his third seat's side. By now Rukia had passed out just the worry alone was enough to cause her to feel light headed. Rukia anticipated scolding from her brother.

"I only have a minor nick" Diana gesture her expose arms that were slash up like a shredded carrot. Byakuya only purse his lips and summon fourth squad.

"You got beat up by a woman"Renji tease Ikkaku. Renji had appeared above Ikkaku's face.

"Shut up!"Ikkaku yell hotly.

"Dude how she do it?"Renji tease the ever growing rage in Ikkaku.

"I didn't use my bankai trust me she be history!"Ikkaku drop his voice so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Uh huh"Renji smile clearly in disbelief. Rukia was seen in the back ground stirring.

"She takes sparring lessons at home"Rukia appear meekly.

"No wonder she knows how to use a sword"Ikkaku rub his medicine he had tuck in his sword's secret compartment.

"You think Captain Zaraki had a chance?"Rukia glance at Zaraki who had struck up a conversation with Byakuya.

"Sure he does and if I know my captain he would be interested but Byakuya doesn't look like he'll let it happen"Ikkaku jerk a thumb at Byakuya. Renji and Rukia looked over to see Zaraki in a heated argument with Byakuya.

"It's not like she's Rukia!"Zaraki snap in defense.

"I don't care!"Byakuya hiss back.

"Why are you bent out of shape?"Zaraki studied the captain before him. Byakuya did not give him an answer.

"You act like she is with you"Zaraki observe. Zaraki knew he was gambling but it seem his guess was right. It had paid off for Byakuya merely brew.

"That is not the point!"Byakuya seethed his teeth showing.

"I say let her do what she wants"Zaraki continue his thoughts on Diana. Byakuya threw a glance a Diana. Diana was talking to Unohana who had appeared.

"How long is she going to stay?"Zaraki muse out loud.

"Until Mayuri gives her back her weapons that is if he isn't so wrap up in them"Byakuya snap hoping no one would question him further. The next day Mayuri pop up at the Kuchiki estates.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are the weapons intact?"Byakuya threw a cautious glance around him. Rukia and Diana were nowhere in sight.

"Yes, I had submitted my investigation"Mayuri spoke loudly on purpose for he was unconcern if he was overheard.

"Meaning?"Byakuya query with an annoy look on his face. Byakuya tried directing Mayuri outside where no one can eaves drop for sure.

"She can return to the World of the Living"Mayuri pointed out.

"Ok"Byakuya left Mayuri and made his way back to the inside of his mansion. Byakuya absorb this new information he collected. Diana and Rukia were having breakfast in the dining room.

"I believe these belong to you"Byakuya appear and whip out the lasso and crown. Diana stops mid air in her serving.

"I had wondered what happen to them" Diana grasps her lasso and crown.

"They were kept under special custody"Byakuya insisted.

"Where at?"Rukia inquired with no sense.

"You will be able to return to the Living"Byakuya was quick to block out Rukia.

"Oh that would mean a lot to my friends" Diana added but saw the sad look on his face.

"Are you by any chance a princess?"Rukia asked touching Diana's crown.

"Yes, I am but I act more like an ambassador" Diana remove her shinigami clothes and place on her red, white and blue outfit.

"My brother is going to miss you"Rukia look over to where Byakuya once stood. Byakuya had slipped out quietly. Diana tried getting a glimpse of Byakuya before she left but it was no use.

"The hell butterfly should take you right back to the World of the Living"Rukia pointed out to a blue butterfly that appear.

"Thank you Rukia and I hope to see you again" Diana smile and hugged her with hope that she might see her brother as well. It was obvious that he was not showing up. Diana then left the Soul Society. When Diana blinked she was in the world of the Living. _Well_ _that is_ _that_ Diana thought disappointed. Diana then decided to eat at a local café.

"What would you like?"The waiter asked in Japanese.

"The shark fin soup" Diana orders closing the menu.

"Yes ma' am" the waiter bowed politely and left. Diana then spotted a couple kissing in a booth she lowers her eyes wishing to have that kind of intimacy with Byakuya. Diana's mind began to conjure up the different obstacle Byakuya might have been tied up with thus preventing him from saying goodbye.

''Uh hmm"a voice cough behind her. Diana's mind snapped out of her daydreaming. Diana turns to see who was behind her. Byakuya stood behind her looking solemn as ever he was dress in a black civilian clothes which were a big turn on for Diana. It was refreshing to see him out of his captain's uniform.

"What are you doing here?"Diana asked feeling her heart beat skip a beat.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye"Byakuya walks over and pulled out a chair in front of her.

"What about your squad?"Diana eyes the floor.

"I have Renji looking over them"Byakuya continue to stare at her face not breaking eye contact.

"How did you find me?"Diana slowly moved her eyes up to meet his gaze.

"Your spiritual pressure"Byakuya didn't blink when he said this.

"Even here?"Diana asked locking her eyes with his.

"Yes even in the World of the Living in fact that's even easier for me to detect"Byakuya look hurt at the thought that she thought less of him.

"Well what do you want to say?"Diana watches his expression closely.

"That I hope you have a safe trip back home"Byakuya's heart beat faster.

"Oh is that all?"Diana had a disappointed look on.

"That and"Byakuya's mouth twitch

"I am sorry that I kept you waiting this long I should have made the best of the opportunity I had with you when it was there" He allow her to see his true feelings.

"I believe you" Diana reaches over andtouches his hands.

"I wish we could have spent more time together"Byakuya continue leaning over. Diana closed her eyes and kissed him for a split second their lips touch then a loud sound occurred in the street.

"What now?"Diana pulled away and threw an angry look out the window. Five armed robbers had exploded the bank.

"I'll be back" Diana winces before getting up and running out. Mentally she pleaded with Byakuya to stay.

"Look out!"One of the robbers pointed at Diana who came swooping down on them.

"Alright you thugs" Diana put her hands on her hips in a menacing manner.

"Surrender now or you'll ..."Diana didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Shoot her!"One of the armed robbers screamed half crazed.

"Ugh why do they insist on doing that?"Diana narrows her eyes and blocks the bullets that went spraying for her face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Back at the Restaurant_

"Here you go miss" the waiter appears with shark fin soup.

"Hey who are you?"He gazes at Byakuya who was peering out the window.

"Where did she go?"The waiter continues to demand but Byakuya just pointed out the window.

"Say I better call the police" The waiter drops the soup on the table and ran for a phone. Byakuya continue to observe from where he sat it bother him that he could only watch and not participate but he knew she wouldn't have it any other way. By the time police arrived Diana had successfully apprehended all the bank robbers. To Byakuya's relief she had been knick with a flesh wound but was fine other than that. Byakuya paid for her meal and joined her outside.

"Oh I could have walk in with you" Diana blushed watching him carry her doggie bag.

"I insist this is the least I can do"Byakuya flash her one of his rare smiles. Just then a man appears in the air with a red cape and a yellow s on his chest.

"Diana!"Superman yells flying over to her. Diana could make out Batman's silhouette as well.

"We were worried sick about you" Superman landed and embraces her in a bear hug. Diana questions him with a look. Before Superman could explain himself Batman jump in.

"Black Canary and Maxima alerted us as soon as you disappear" Batman extended his right hand out. Diana could see the tracking devices which he was so fond of in his belt compartment. Superman looks at her.

"We search high and low but found no evidence to go on" Superman continues to explain Batman's explanation.

"I'm sorry that you two search relentlessly" Diana looks from Superman to Batman.

"I would have contacted the League but there were no phones or computers" she explains.

''I was afraid of that" Batman looks suspiciously at Byakuya who was standing on Diana's right. Byakuya remain in his spot unfazed by Batman's silent accusations.

"When the girl you rescue came forward and gave us her story we had an idea what happen then" Superman gently added.

"Clark was worried that you had been killed" Batman lowers his voice quietly but enough for them all to hear.

"We weren't willing to give up though" admitted Superman who acknowledges his fears.

"I knew better though" Batman replied quickly keeping his voice steady.

''I am grateful for that" Diana smiles laying a reassuring hand on Superman's shoulder since Batman doesn't like to be fondled.

"All that matters is that you are safe" Superman patted her hand. Batman narrows his eyes as he glances to and from Byakuya.

"Who is your friend?"Batman moves his chin in Byakuya's direction.

"Yes, who is he?"Superman looks interested in Byakuya.

"Oh permit me to introduce Byakuya Kuchiki"Diana reaches over and tugs on Byakuya.

"Please to meet you" Superman elbow Batman out of the way. Batman just steps back and observes Byakuya from a distance.

"Please to meet you"Byakuya bows causing Superman to retract his hand.

"We are in Japan" Batman murmurs reminding Superman his place.

"Oh I am Superman" Superman bows "and this is Batman" he gestures to his left. Batman continues to stand withholding his courtesy.

"Don't be offended he is always like this" Diana tilted her head over so Byakuya could hear.

"I see"Byakuya narrow his grey eyes at Batman. Batman continues to stand behind Superman.

"Well I am glad that you help Diana in defeating that awful monster" Superman continues as if nothing happen. Batman could be heard clicking his tongue. Batman took the time to look up Byakuya's biography and found that none exist. Batman peered from his research his watch provided.

''Why is there no such biography on your friend?"Batman threw a questionly glance at Diana. It was Byakuya who interfere

"There would be none since I am consider to be dead and have been for a very long time". Superman step back in shock.

"Allow me to explain" Diana assures Clark. Once Diana had finish her story it was Batman's turn to drill.

"So you are saying that you can waltz in here" he gestures around them "anytime you want?" Byakuya nodded his head slowly while keeping his eyes on Batman.

"You want me to believe that cup of horse crap?"Batman retrieves his extended hand in his cape. Byakuya continue to nod.

"Alright then I guess I will buy it" Batman looks over at Clark to see if he understood the story. It was clear that he did otherwise he was disguising it very well.

"Should we leave?"Batman turns his attention once more on Diana.

"Oh well" Diana looks over at Byakuya then at Superman.

"Is there something wrong?''Batman analyze her bewilder look.

"I want to remain behind" Diana carefully chose her words.

"You mean a vacation?"Superman asks but Batman read between the lines.

"You want to stay here with him don't you?"Batman pointed at Byakuya.

"Yes I do" Diana's words finally roll out" I want to stay here permanently". Superman looks from Byakuya to Diana then to Batman.

"So you are willing to give up your role as Wonder Woman?"Batman tried piecing the whole story together so he can have a better understanding.

"Yes the way I figure it you can have Wonder Girl or Super Girl take up my empty spot'' Diana gesture hopelessly.

''You are one of our strongest" Superman started to say but Batman held up his hand

"If that is what you want Diana then we will recognize your retirement" Batman answer. Superman shot Batman a look.

''Thank you" Diana looks at Batman. The pair normally doesn't see eye to eye but this once she was grateful he understood her. Superman seems unable to grasp the concept.

"We should be leaving" Batman spun around and left. Superman gazes sadly at Diana but soon follows Batman's lead. When Superman caught up to Batman he asks

"Why did you let her do that? Don't you know she is making the biggest mistake for herself?" Superman paused for him to answer.

"You see Clark she never had anybody and when she found Mr. Right as we would say well she is better off out of the game than in it. No sense in having her around if her head is going to be in the clouds" Batman open in his bat jet.

"But you don't think she will get bored?"Superman asked.

"That is for her to find out after all she has her own life'' Batman jump in the jet.

''One more thing" Superman stops him from closing the cockpit.

"How do you know if she is with a good man?"Superman asked.

"A hunch besides you can only find one in a million" Batman smile while clicking his seat belt on.

"Maybe she got lucky after all" Superman nodded finally grasping the whole picture.

**The end **


End file.
